


All Tied Up and Nowhere to Go (But on Some Dick)

by Anticipatio



Series: He's My Collar [4]
Category: Campaign (Podcast), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Cybernetics, Deepthroating, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Feelings, Frottage, Gags, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Power Dynamics, Power Exchange, References to Knotting, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Sex Toys, Shibari, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anticipatio/pseuds/Anticipatio
Summary: It's my birthday! I'm old! I'm the gay old grandparent of the fandom now. To celebrate, here's some PORN. Shoutout to my bud for the title. Fuckin' nerd.





	All Tied Up and Nowhere to Go (But on Some Dick)

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday! I'm old! I'm the gay old grandparent of the fandom now. To celebrate, here's some PORN. Shoutout to my bud for the title. Fuckin' nerd.

The red rope crossing over Blue’s body complimented his hair nicely. It would have complimented his eyes, likely with pupils blown wide and glazed over, if they hadn’t been hidden behind a strip of thick, velvety fabric. A knot in the rope wrenched his jaw wide open, contrasting against the peek of pearly white teeth. “You look good,” Zero said, kneeling in front of the man on his knees. He traced down a line of freckles with the back of his organic hand and turned his palm to caress the cheek that leaned in to nuzzle it. The robotic hand trailed down the diamonds of red that cut down Blue’s midline, skipping around to feel the thick ties that kept his arms pulled back and restrained from wrist to elbow.

“Like a Fete present,” he murmured, tugging the length of rope that wrapped to knot at Blue’s chest. The rest of his body arched to follow the tension with a muffled yelp. The heat of his skin and the thump of his heartbeat bloomed underneath Zero’s fingertips, sparking a twinge of desire in his lower belly. He hummed, opening his mouth several times in aborted speech.

They pushed Blue’s limits faster than Zero would be comfortable with if it were anyone else, but the minister raced through the rest of his life to an almost worrying degree. This, though, was going from one to one-hundred in an instant, and Zero had initially refused until Blue assured him that he really, _really_ wanted to try this after sharing explicit literature on the matter. And now they were here, and he really, _really_ didn’t want to fuck his employer up physically _or_ mentally.

Zero thought back. Having sex anywhere within the Bluebird besides Blue’s quarters was risky, let alone in public locations. It wasn’t something either of them had ever _considered._ But… “What if you weren’t a present _just_ for me?” Zero growled, carefully veiling his suspicion in questions, “Wouldn’t you think that people would be lining up, with how pretty you look now?” There was a pause, and Zero listened for snaps. Not that Blue had used them before. It was a surprise to discover how debauched the uptight nobleman-slash-politician could be.

There was no sound, only goosebumps followed by a wracking shudder that Zero felt keenly under the hand that still laid on Blue’s chest.

Alright then.

Zero continued, “A gift for the empire, free for anyone to use.” He trailed his hands down to rest on Blue’s thighs, grinning wickedly behind his faceplate, “For the who~ole day.” Bound, gagged and blinded, Blue’s only response was to hiss through his nose and rock forward and up on his knees, desperate for contact. Zero _tsked_ and yanked on the length of rope binding his arms, “Even with all _this,_ you’re still gonna be a needy brat?”

The corners of Blue’s mouth quirked nearly imperceptibly around the knot gag, despite the sudden jolt pulling him back firmly to sit on his folded legs. He whined, exaggerated, and bowed forward to bump his head blindly against Zero’s neck and the underside of his helmet. A hand on his thigh shot up to his hair and tugged until his back curved at a dramatic angle, rendering him immobile.

Zero’s other hand abandoned his arms and there was a slight shuffling that Blue could hear so keenly with his other senses rendered silent. Something silicone, hard and _long_ was situated between his open legs to brush teasingly against his hardening length. “Here’s the plan,” Zero began, releasing Blue’s hair to let him lean forward and better feel the toy against his body, “We’re gonna see how much you like to be fucked.” ‘How much’, not ‘if’, Blue noted with a thrill of heat zipping down his body in a direct path to his half-hard dick.

It wasn’t _that_ intense of a dildo, all things considered. Zero warmed lube on the leather of his organic hand and eyed the pale pink object suction cupped to the wood floor. It certainly wasn’t above average, but Blue was devoid of most of his senses to understand that. It would be a good test, Zero concluded as he circled around to Blue’s back. 

The first touch of warm, slippery fingers against the pucker of his ass made Blue tense up and suck in a sharp breath through his nose. Zero purred little reassurances as he pet around the ring of muscle. He timed pushing a finger in with a shaky exhale from the body beneath him, “Such a good job.” Blue slumped back slightly at the praise and visibly relaxed. 

He went slowly, but the moment one exploratory fingertip brushed against a particular tender area, Blue was making little needy sounds beneath the gag. Zero forced his head to the side to watch the flush crawl down his neck followed by a thin trail of saliva from the corner of his mouth. He purred and pressed in another finger.

Blue twitched between the toy and the fingers prepping him. The third entering him made his brows furrow underneath the blindfold and his back arch dramatically. He whimpered softly with each thrust and writhed against the heat of the body pressed against his bound arms and back. He felt Zero’s chuckle as much as he heard it, “You good to go, big guy?” He nodded jerkily. The emptiness from fingers leaving him made Blue whine, but the dildo being shifted from his front to rest against the small of his back made heat flare up throughout his body. 

Whatever Zero was using to slick the toy dripped cool down the skin of his tailbone as well. He felt dizzy and heady in his own head, but he could so clearly feel the points where Zero’s hands roughly gripped his hips to hoist him up. Time dragged on at the first touch of silicone to his ass until he felt the head pop into his body smoothly. A muffled cry echoed in the room and dragged into moans as he slowly, _agonizingly_ sank down.

Blue’s head dropped and his limbs went loose. He felt numb except for the drag of the dildo against his walls and the brush past his prostate. It was nothing but heat and pressure when Zero finally settled him down against the floor. He fell back against his adored employee’s chest with his head slotted helplessly into his shoulder.

“Alright, Blue,” Zero rumbled, bodily moving Blue back upright to shuffle in front of him and sat back against his heels, “Sit up straight, don’t be rude.” He sweetly brought a hand under his charge’s chin and prompted him up ever so slowly with the hand remaining on his hip. Blue groaned through the gag the entire time he slid back down. Zero cooed at him as he guided the human up and down, a hair faster each motion. The body in his hands tensed the more wound up Blue became, until he was riding the toy almost independent of Zero’s support. 

The rope across his chest tangled in Zero’s mechanical hand, forcing him to slow. He struggled against the restraint and the bruising grip controlling his hips in a vain attempt to chase the pleasure and heat and feeling of being _filled._ There was a sharp, borderline painful tug and a low admonishment that stopped him, “ _No,_ you’re not in control right now.”

The slow growl of the reminder forced the fuzziness of arousal to temper his impatience. Blue leaned into Zero’s hold and followed the erratic rhythm he set. Faster, and he felt keen pangs of pleasure shoot through his pelvis. Slower, and the numbing heat from his lower body crawled up his torso and down his legs, deep and luxurious and frustrating simultaneously. 

It was such a pretty picture, Zero thought, eyes tracing over Blue’s taut, wireframe body. He was stripped bare and raw in front of the only person he actually trusted and nothing could convince Zero that the contrast against his normally guarded demeanor was anything but hot. There were inarticulate sounds being pulled out of Blue, distorted by the obstruction holding his mouth wide open and so very unlike someone who spent their days carefully politicking and manipulating the masses with a silver tongue. It was all a dramatic shift in power that _thrilled_ Zero.

The clicks of snapping fingers rung clearly in the room and dragged him from his thoughts, despite the loud, messy sounds of Blue being forcibly fucked on the glistening toy. Zero immediately held him up on his trembling, bruised knees, “Too much?”

Blue shook his head emphatically.

Zero projected a question mark before realizing it would go unseen. “Do you want the gag off?”

He hesitated, then nodded minutely. It took little more than undoing a loose tie to slacken the rope gag enough to release Blue’s mouth. “What’s wrong, boss?” Zero worried, rubbing soft circles into the tense muscle and hard bone beneath his fingertips.

“You,” Blue rasped. He licked his lips and slurred, “You firs’.”

Oh, right. Blue had promised that he was going to get Zero off first this time. Not that he was complaining, but they were already so deep into it and Blue was looking a little far gone and desperate to cum. It’d be cruel at this point to deny him this one thing, though, when his rough voice sounded so saccharine and sincere.

“Alright, what do you want—”

He cut himself off as Blue hurriedly opened his mouth wide, panting out puffs of heated breath that Zero could feel brushing on his face through the sensors on the helmet. He so clearly remembered the way Blue’s defiance melted away the first time they’d tried this, the way his jaw eventually fell open willingly and how red and swollen and _wet_ his lips had been afterwards. How could he say no?

Blue probably didn’t realize he had an oral fixation, a little niggling part of Zero’s brain reasoned. A mutual one, he admitted to himself, more embarrassed than he ought to feel given the situation. He carded through a ruffled mess of hair, brushing past Blue’s ear affectionately, and stood. 

Anticipation wracked shivers down Blue’s spine at the snaps of undone clasps and whine of a zipper. A hand pushing against his shoulder urged him back down onto the dildo, and it became a struggle to resist the urge to cant his bruising hips. Ever conscious about how he looked, he spread his knees wide in a lewd tableau, pleased at the huff he heard from above even as he rocked clumsily to relieve the tension that strung his body tight like a violin string.

The first touch of rigid, heated flesh against his lips and fingers burrowing into his hair had Blue whining and lapping at Zero’s cock. His technique had significantly improved with time and, despite the way borderline overstimulation from being penetrated that made his toes curl, he concentrated on the bob of his head and swallowed more with each down stroke. He took a deep breath before the head of Zero’s dick brushed against the back of his throat and swallowed thickly.

Blue felt himself tremble with the effort of not moving, either to rut and bounce on the toy or merely squirm to feel the rope scratch over his sensitive skin. Precum dripped wetly to the floor from his own dick and down his chin with a mess of saliva as he weaved his tongue in wicked little loops between bony bumps, pressing flat over the head each time he pulled back to breath. Zero twitched his hips forward ever so slightly, shuddering at the moan that rose from deep in Blue’s chest and the flutter of his throat as he resisted against his gag reflex.

It was _hot_ and _soft_ and Zero couldn’t help but purr praises as he got closer to pushing entirely of his shaft into Blue’s mouth. “Mmnh… You’re so sweet, Adnau.” Once again unable to speak, Blue could only whine and flush at the wild edge his name was spoken with. “So patient. I know you want to move _so_ much.” Zero’s biological hand smoothed down his hair to grip the short, unkempt strands on the back of his head as the robotic one came to caress past his jaw to where his throat began to struggle against the intrusion.

“You love taking it, huh?” Zero barely recognized the sound of his own voice with his tongue hanging from his mouth to pant animalistically behind the mask. The metal of his fingertips pet down the bulged muscles of his lover’s throat to feel how deep he got once Blue worked past the thickest point of the beginnings of his knot to brush his lips against his sheath. “You’d love to take it from me, too, wouldn’t you?”

It was the way Blue pulled back to suck _hard_ around the head and moaned at the tail end of each breath that wrung an orgasm from Zero. He grunted and forced Blue far enough down to finish in his throat with the swollen knot pressed flush against reddened, abused lips, savoring the sounds from how he choked and gurgled beautifully around a mouthful of cock and cum. Marbled spit dribbled down and across Blue’s chest and the ropes binding it when he jerked back to gasp and finally _move._

Mercifully, Zero slowly fell to undo the binding restricting Blue’s arms. He immediately threw his arms around his guard’s shoulders and cried out wordlessly. His length twitched and he was so _close_ but not _quite_ there and needed _anything._

It shouldn’t have been a surprise that he was babbling aloud, but Zero’s hands skimming down his sides and over his ass in response still made him jump. He _mewled_ at the sudden slick slide of Zero’s spent cock sliding against his own, sloppy wet.

The angle was awkward and difficult to maintain and the overstimulation was probably borderline painful for him but Zero nonetheless shakily gripped his hips to yank him all the way down, tilting his pelvis back and holding tight. The feeling of being full with a hard, incessant pressure on his prostate and the slip of skin-on-skin knocked the air out of Blue’s lungs. He whited out as he came in streaks between their bodies, arcing against the loosening ropes hanging off his body. 

He came to clinging to Zero with white-knuckled hands twisting into the fabric of his jumpsuit and his teeth dug deep into his shoulder. Blue’s legs trembled under him as he came down from the intense high and made it hard to sit up long enough to separate. The shaky exhale Zero released once he pulled his head back made the tiniest thread of arousal curl stubbornly in his belly, easily quashed with the uncomfortable emptiness of being lifted off the dildo.

He barely registered the process of being laid onto the bed, only cognizant of the immediate area once the blindfold was removed to reveal auras in his vision from the dimmed lights overhead. Zero unwound the rope and shoved it to the side where the blindfold and toy now lay. He shuffled about the room to retrieve a hot pack to lay on Blue’s bad knee overtop of a bacta patch to soothe the aches and bruises. Something about how sweet and carefully he was being attended to made his throat clench uncomfortably, and he easily fell back into his defense mechanism.

“I didn’t know I hired a butler,” was what Blue meant to say. It would have been a cool line, but instead what came out of his mouth was “I—,” followed by a dry cough as he realized how rough his throat felt and how deep the ache of his jaw ran.

The lights of Zero’s helmet displayed an eye roll before he took mercy and came over to sit on the edge of the bed with a bottle of water and a rag. “This happens every time, buddy.” Blue glared at him weakly and sat up with a wince to down the water while Zero wiped down his abdomen. As usual when forced to consume liquid that wasn’t caf, he visibly forced himself to swallow and made a childish face at the offending container.

“You, uh,” Zero started, uncharacteristically nervous, instantly drawing Blue’s attention, “Are you gonna be able to talk tomorrow?” He hesitated, fidgeting with the rag before tossing it to the side, and continued, “Or walk?”

The thumping tightness in his throat was back. Blue grimaced and wearily grumbled, “Sick day.”

Zero shrugged and stretched his arms up, moving to sit in a chair situated in the corner of the room. Just as he kicked his feet forward to shuffle over, Blue hissed a whining, “ _Stay._ ”

He looked over to where his charge sat up with a wince and stared at him with an uncharacteristic bravery. The only hint of uncertainty was in the way his eyes flickered away momentarily before he seemingly steeled himself. It was. A thing.

A thing they probably needed to talk about, with how Zero felt his breath catch at the sight of Blue laid out with the lowered room lights catching in the wild strands of styled hair loosened by their act and highlighting the long stretch of his legs. His attention snapped back to the bright blue eyes bored into him. He paused, then sighed, “Alright.”

Once joined in bed, Blue immediately acted on the desire to latch onto to Zero’s body like a parasite before his nerves could talk him out of it. He knew that Zero knew that they needed to talk, and Zero probably knew that he knew that Zero knew, but the thought of ruining everything they built up together made him sick to his stomach.

Instead, they both laid in the largest bed in the ship, intimately tangled, and pretended they didn’t know the words that tickled their mouths with every breath.

**Author's Note:**

> The more I write these two the kinkier I make them and I'm not sure what to feel about that. Like originally I was like, "Haha they're just trying stuff out!! How fun." And now it's like **Blue likes to be choked and Zero makes ahegao expressions. They both have huge oral fixations. They fuck constantly. All the time; you can't stop them.**
> 
> Not many headcanons this time around. Gonna update this bit later because I might just sketch out Zero's dick now that my roommates are out for the weekend.


End file.
